You know that i love you the most, right?
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Siwon merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya. Dan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti atas sikap Siwon yang terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dedicated to all WonKyu shipper here. Mind to RnR? /Sorry if there're misstypos/


Dislcaimer : I do not own them.

Warning : This is a boy/boy fiction. And if you don't like it, pretty please just leave this fic. One-shot fiction.

Pairing : Siwon/Kyuhyun

* * *

Semua tahu -hanya para member dan manajer sebenarnya- kalau Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan spesial. Hubungan yang sudah terjalin hampir empat tahun, tepatnya sejak Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Hubungan yang benar-benar ditutup rapat oleh mereka, hingga tak ada satupun fans yang mengetahuinya.

Mungkin para fans mengira kalau skinship yang selama ini dilakukan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun hanya sekedar fanservice, padahal kenyataannya tidak. Siwon melakukan itu karena ia murni mencintai sosok Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang sangat menyukai wine, makanan, dan gamenya.

Siwon sering melihat foto-fotonya bersama Kyuhyun di internet, -hasil para fans yang menstalk mereka, dimanapun mereka berada.

Dan seringkali Siwon merasa sedih kala ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat terganggu dengan skinship yang ia lakukan.

Jujur saja, Siwon tak memiliki banyak waktu luang bersama Kyuhyun. Salahkan jadwal kerjanya yang memaksa namja berlesung pipi itu harus mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga. Karena itu, Siwon hanya bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun saat mereka di backstage ataupun stage.

'Kyuhyun.. Apa sebenarnya dia tak suka padaku?' Pertanyaan itu terbesit ratusan kali di otak Siwon saat ia merasa seperti ini. Ia terlalu fokus pada pertanyaan yang mungkin jika dijawab oleh Kyuhyun akan membuatnya kecewa.

"Siwon hyung?" Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Siwon, dan sukses membuat lelaki itu reflek menutup laptop yang daritadi hanya dipandang olehnya.

"Oh Kyuhyun?" Katanya, begitu ia menoleh.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Siwon menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Ah Kyuhyun maaf, aku harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting." Lanjut Siwon saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan ia melihat caller id di ponselnya dari manajernya.

"Hyung kita baru selesai latihan satu jam yang lalu, jangan bilang kalau kau akan syuting lagi tanpa tidur seperti tempo hari."

Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Yah begitulah kurasa. Hari ini syuting untuk episode terakhir kok. Maaf Kyuhyun, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Siwon yang buru-buru memasukan laptop dan sebagainya ke dalam tas, berlari ke arah pintu depan, memakai sepatunya, dan keluar dari dorm.

Ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini. Kyuhyun yakin kedua telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik, meskipun salah satunya baru di operasi tahun lalu.

Siwon memanggilnya dengan 'Kyuhyun' ? Bahkan tanpa surfiks? Seperti -ni atau -ah? Ada yang salah. Biasanya lelaki itu akan memanggilnya baby Kyu, Kyu atau Kiyu. Bukan Kyuhyun. Ah, dan satu lagi, Siwon tidak mencium bahkan memeluknya sebelum ia pergi. Tidakkah itu aneh untuk orang yang gila skinship seperti dirinya?

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?"

.

"Yak! Cut!" Sutradara tersenyum puas melihat hasil take scene terakhir di tv kecil miliknya. Pria tua berumur hampir kepala lima itu tak berhenti memberi pujian pada seluruh kru dan juga pada para actor dan aktrisnya.

"Siwon-ssi! Aku menyukai aktingmu. Benar-benar saat yang menyenangkan bisa bekerja sama denganmu." Pujinya sambil menepuk bahu Siwon yang sedang mengecek ponselnya. Siwon tersenyum, merasa tersanjung karena hasil kerjanya dipuji oleh sutradara itu. "Terima kasih, Kim-nim."

"Oh, hampir lupa. Ada yang menjemputmu tadi. Kurasa dia masih menunggu di tempat parkir. Ah besok kita ada acara makan malam bersama, jangan lupa datang." Lanjut pria itu, kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Siwon ke tempat para kru yang lain. Siwon hanya mengangguk sembari membungkuk sedikit. Ia memasukan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, dan pamit pada seluruh kru disana. Selang beberapa detik, Siwon sudah berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Tumben sekali Junghoon hyung menjemputku duluan, biasanya harus kutelepon dulu," Gumamnya bingung. Walaupun ia tetap saja merasa senang karena tak perlu menunggu manajernya menjemput seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Siwon tersenyum saat ia satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan samar-samar Siwon dapat melihat siluet seseorang tengah bersender di mobil itu.

'Hyung pasti lelah sekali. Sekarang bahkan nyaris jam 3 pagi.' Batinnya saat ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukan pukul 3 kurang 10 menit

"Junghoon hyu-" Panggilan Siwon terhenti begitu ia menghampiri siluet itu.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa disini?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Kedua tangannya yang tadi bersilang di depan dadanya kini berada di samping badannya.

"Um, mana Junghoon hyung? Inikan mobilmu?" Pertanyaan beruntun terlontar dari mulut Siwon saat ia melihat Kyuhyun disana. Ia menatap namja itu bingung, sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Siwon datar. "Naiklah, aku yang menyetir." Ujarnya pelan -namun masih terdengar oleh Siwon karena hanya mereka berdua di tempat parkir.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kyuhyun langsung masuk, dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Sedangkan Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengajak Siwon bicara, di dalam mobil itu hening sekali. Terdiam beberapa lama membuat suasana canggung, dan Siwon tidak suka itu.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau yang menjemputku? Kemana Junghoon hyung?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik ke arah Siwon sebentar, dan detik berikutnya ia kembali fokus ke jalan.

'Ups, salah pertanyaan...'

"Kau keberatan aku yang menjemput?"

Dari nada bicaranya, Siwon tahu kalau mood Kyuhyun sedang tidak bagus -bukan marah, hanya tidak bagus.

"E-eh tidak, bukan begitu. Tadi kita baru selesai latihan untuk Super Show, harusnya kau istirahat, karena sore hari ini kita ada latihan lagi." Elak Siwon. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Lelaki berpipi chubby itu tetap fokus pada jalan raya di depannya. Siwon menghela napas pelan.

Suasana kembali hening sampai mereka sampai di apartemen –yakni dorm mereka- dan Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen. Siwon baru saja bersiap turun ketika ada tangan yang menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu hyung?"

"Eh? Maksudmu apa Kyuhyun—"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Kyuhyun? Kenapa tidak Kyu atau baby Kyu atau yang lainnya seperti biasa? Kenapa tadi kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mencium bahkan memelukku? Dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tadi? Padahal aku sengaja menjemputmu karena aku rindu padamu! Kau sendiri juga tahu kalau kita jarang ada waktu bersama!" Racau Kyuhyun. Ia tak suka sikap Siwon yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Terlebih sikapnya yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Maaf Kyuhyun, itu…" Siwon ragu, ia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tch!" Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya sekeras mungkin. Ia berlari ke lift, lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol 11.

Siwon sendiri hanya terdiam sesaat melihat Kyuhyun, "Sial!" Geramnya kesal sambil memukul dashboard mobil Kyuhyun.

Siwon merasa ia harus bicara pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa kabur begitu saja seperti ini dan membuat hubungan mereka memburuk.

.

Siwon sudah mengecek seluruh kamar di dorm lantai 12, dan ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Justru para member lain bertanya balik padanya. Pasalnya Siwon sudah mengecek kamar Kyuhyun di lantai 11 dan ia tak menemukan namja itu disana.

Tapi satu pemikiran terlintas di kepala Siwon.

Akhirnya lelaki itu kembali ke lantai 11, menuju kamar yang belum ia periksa, kamarnya sendiri.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan tanpa menyalakan lampu, Siwon tahu ada seseorang disana. _And there he is_. Duduk menyender ke tembok di atas tempat tidur Siwon.

"Baby Kyu..." Panggil Siwon lirih, ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, menatap Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf, tolong jangan salah paham." Lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh, namun setelahnya ia kembali membuang muka. Menatap kosong ke arah jendela di sebelah kanannya.

Siwon kembali ragu, ia menggigit bibirnya, ia harus siap dengan apapun jawaban dari Kyuhyun setelah ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku hanya merasa, kau tidak nyaman dengan skinship yang kulakukan padamu. Aku banyak melihat foto kita di internet, dan kebanyakan wajahmu seperti terganggu olehku. Beda dengan foto kau dan Sungmin hyung atau member yang lain, kau terlihat... bahagia—" Kyuhyun agak terkejut saat ia mendengarnya, perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap intens wajah Choi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "—aku berpikir kalau sebenarnya kau tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu ini masalah sepele, tapi hal ini terus terulang di pikiranku beberapa bulan terakhir. _You know__ that__ i love you the most right_?"

"Siwon, kau meragukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. "Kita sudah berhubungan sejak empat tahun yang lalu dan kau masih meragukanku?"

"M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—" Siwon tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya. Siwon merasa kehangatan mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun mengelus kedua pipinya.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, dan sebelum Siwon menyadarinya, Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Siwon dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi." Ujarnya pelan, suaranya tertahan karena ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara leher dan pundak Siwon. "Kau bisa percaya padaku, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dan saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon dengan jelas dapat melihat telinga Kyuhyun mulai memerah.

"Jangan memanggilku Kyuhyun tanpa surfiks seperti tadi, atau.. kau harus membayar biaya makanku enam bulan ke depan."

Dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. _That's why I love you the most my baby._

.

.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N : Hallow, lama tak bersua hahaha. Efek baca2 draft lama jadi kangen pengen nge post fic lagi :) /betewe aku sampe lupa loh cara ngepost di ffn tuh gimana, karena kelamaan hiatus wkwk)

Um, ini kubuat 2 tahun lalu, jadi kalau plotnya basi ya maaf saja, aku gak ada niat untuk mengubah plotnya karena aku udah gak updet lagi sama SJ. Daripada aku sok tahu ngubah2 plot ngikutin mereka punya kegiatan baru-baru ini terus salah, ya kan lebih baik gak usah diganti.

Itu aja sih notenya sebenernya lol.

Buat yang baca ini, terima kasih banyak! Dan yang baca + ngasih review (baik itu berupa concrit, flame, or praises) makasihnya dobel dari aku! xD


End file.
